the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: The Dragon
is the fourteenth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Overland Group NPCs Dungeon Group NPCs Timeline Week 1: *The evil dragon Blackhorn is awoken by a thief and terrorizes the land of Soragon. King Rodicus III then sends his group of sixteen adventurers to find Blackhorn on Mount Blackhorn and kill him. *Half the group split to look in a series of dungeons to find a way to Mount Blackhorn, while the other half searched overland. *Emma angrily yells at her group, so Caleb casts a calming spell on her. *The Dungeon Group finds a warning written in Dwarven, which Noah is able to translate. Down the stairs, they find a locked chest. *The Overland Group enters a pub and meets three strong men, who they convince to help them reach Blackhorn. They agree to it, only they will only help the group up to the Great Ocean before leaving. They reveal their names to be Hugoar, Bilbert and Drogert. *Emma attempts to break through a painting on the wall, and breaks her fingers in the process. Tyler manages to heal her. *The Overland Group visits the blacksmith. He gives them a strong sword named Skullslice, and four sets of strong armor. *The Dungeon Group finds three doors, each with paintings of beasts. One unidentifiable, a goblin head and a chimera. They head to the door with the chimera marking and see a key in the distance. *The Overland Group heads to the horse seller to buy horses. Dakota attempts to scam the seller, but Hugoar foils him and pays for the horses. *Upon trying to retrieve the key, the Dungeon Group is attacked by a chimera. *Hugoar takes Skullslice and the group heads off to the forest on their horses. Week 2: *Noah freezes the chimera with a spell and sneaks past it and retrieves the key. However, the chimera unfreezes and attacks Jaylen. *Upon entering the forest, the Overland Group finds an old cabin. They enter and meet a dragonborn named Rafold, a distant relative of Blackhorn. *Rafold tells the group he's been living alone in the forest for many years and is unaware of what is going on in the land. They fill him in, and he agrees to join the group to help slay Blackhorn. *The Overland Group follows Rafold through the forest and find a cave containing two trolls. They battle them and Rafold kills one, as Dakota beats the troll with his warhammer and Bilbert bites into it. The troll dies shortly after Hugoar cuts it's head off with Skullslice. *Noah opens the mysterious chest with the key and finds a green gemstone inside it. *While fighting the chimera, Jaylen and Nuno are injured. But Noah manages to slay the chimera. Week 3: *The Overland Group finds a clearing in the forest, with a pond surrounded by flowers. *Noah uses the stone's brightness to make out the unidentifiable painting. They realize it is a painting of a lycanthrope. *Tyler heals Jaylen and Nuno. They then proceed into the lycanthrope room and see a small stone structure where snoring is emerging from; surrounded by rotten skin, bloodstains and bones. *Hugoar dives into the pond when JA notices something shining down in it. Hugoar emerges with a large crystal ball. *Upon leaving the clearing, the Overland Group is attacked by two goblins. Kaeden attempts to use his horse to kill a goblin, but the horse runs off and the goblin attacks Kaeden. *With a mutual effort, Bilbert and Purry kill one of the goblins. The other goblin bites a chunk of Kaeden's head off, while Nicholas fights it. Rafold manages to burn it to a crisp. *A large lycanthrope emerges from the structure, grasping something in it's hand, and attacks the Dungeon Group. *Noah battles the lycanthrope and frightens it. After casting a spell of freezing on the beast, Noah is able to kill it by cutting it's head off. They retrieve what it was holding, and find it to be a red gemstone. *Dakota attempts to argue with Rafold about possibly losing to Blackhorn, of which Rafold shrugs off. Further in the forest, Rafold finds his deceased friend Tretter's cabin. The group enters it. *Upon entering the room marked with the goblin head, the Dungeon Group finds a seperate goblin head on a stick. Noah removes it and finds a blue gemstone inside of it. *Dakota attempts to rob the house, greatly angering Rafold who screams at him to respect his dead friend. Week 4: *The Overland Group meets a group of goblins on their way out of the forest. One of them rips Kaeden's wound further across his face, massively injuring him. *The Dungeon Group proceeds down the second doorway from the way they came, and meet a group of three goblins. One of which harms Emma with a spear. *The Overland Group manages to kill the goblins, but Kaeden is killed in the process after a goblin rips his head off. The rest of the group escapes the forest. *Tyler heals Emma as Noah kills all the goblins. They make it down the stairs and find a giant stone door. Map Trivia *This is the first season to feature players and NPCs older than the age of 100 years. Category:After the Dark